Bullying Birthday's
by Park Yong Hwa
Summary: Di Hari ulang tahun , bukan nya dapet hadiah malah di bully " Hei ! mengapa semua orang malah mengejek ku di hari ulang tahun ku ? ini menyebal kan ! " " mereka ini sparkyu atau bukan ? jahat sekali ... " / ONESHOOT ! KYUMIN MOMENT ADA ! FF ESPECIALLY FOR KYU'S BIRTHDAY !


Bullying Birthday's

Main Cast : All Other member Super Junior *especially Kyuhyun*

Rated : T

Genre : Romance , Comedy

Length : ONESHOOT

Warning : OOC , typo , kata-kata sesuai kemauan author

Summary : Hei ! mengapa semua orang malah mengejek ku di hari ulang tahun ku ? ini menyebal kan !

A/N : epep ini author bikin buat special ulang tahun nya kyuhyun , di twitter banyak yang ngeledek dia karena ulang tahun ! hahahaha !

Kalo gasuka langsung close aja yaa n.n gausah bacot deh n.n

Happy Reading ~~

Seoul , South Korea

February 2 , 2013 / 08.00 KST

Pagi hari , ya pagi hari ini … Cuaca nya cerah , sangat cerah .. di suatu dorm boyband ternama di Korea Selatan , di dalam dorm itu tinggal lah tiga belas laki – laki yang tampan .. tapi salah satu dari mereka ada yang masih belum bangun dari tidur nya yang lelap , hingga …

' KRIIING KRIIIING KRIIING' bunyi alarm dari jam yang ia pasang di atas meja …

Laki – laki yang tadi masih menikmati mimpi indah dalam tidur lelapnya , akhir nya pun terbangun dengan muka… shock ? ada apa ? …

" JAM BERAPA INI ? " teriak laki – laki itu tiba – tiba

" jangan berteriak kyu ! kau mengganggu ! ini baru jam delapan … memang ada apa ? " kata orang yang memanggil laki – laki itu dengan sebutan ' kyu '

" ohhh , baru jam delapan … ku kira sudah siang ~~ aku takut aku dimarahi leeteuk hyung lagi nanti jika bangun kesiangan … " jawab laki – laki itu yang bernama kyu " apa kau sudah bangun dari tadi hyung ? " Tanya nya

" belum … aku baru bangun tadi jam setengah delapan untuk membantu wookie memasak .. waeyo ? "

" anniyo , aku hanya bertanya …. Aku mandi dulu saja hyung , agar badan ku segar ~~ apa hyung sudah mandi ? " Tanya kyuhyun lagi

" hmm , belum … memang kenapa ? " Tanya nya balik bertanya(?)

" bagaimana kalau kita mandi bersama ming ? hahahaha ~~ " kata kyuhyun dan langsung senyum – senyum gaje

" yak ! dasar evil mesum aneh ! " teriak orang yang dipanggil 'ming' tadi dan langsung melempar bantal kearah kyuhyun

" aku mandi hyung ! " teriak kyuhyun dan langsung berlari kearah kamar mandi …

" dasar mesum ! " teriak sungmin lagi

*skip time *

Setelah selesai mandi , kyuhyun langsung mencari – cari baju apa yang cocok untuk dia pakai hari ini … karena hari ini jadwal nya kosong , sebenar nya ia ingin mengajak hyung nya jalan – jalan … mungkin bukan hyung nya satu dorm , tapi hanya hyung yang satu kamar dengan nya …

Setelah memilih – milih baju mana yang akan ia pakai untuk pergi nanti , ia memilih baju santai saja … dengan celana jeans biru yang agak modis , dan baju kaos polos dengan warna putih …

" ku rasa ini tidak terlalu buruk haha ~ " kata nya memuji diri sendiri di depan cermin

" aku akan mengajak sungmin hyung berjalan – jalan hari ini … ku yakin ia akan senang dan tidak akan menolak ~ " kata nya yakin

Setelah merasa diri nya sudah ( agak ) tampan , ia mulai berjalan keluar kamar untuk menemui ' sungmin hyung ' nya .. setelah menemukan keberadaan hyung nya itu , ia menghampiri nya dan …

" hyung .. " sapa kyuhyun

" ne ? kau sudah mandi ? " Tanya sungmin

" sudah lah ~~ kalau belum mandi tidak mungkin aku se - tampan ini ~ " jawab nya sedikit narsis

" kau narsis sekali , pendapat ku pasti berbeda dengan mu … jika aku menjawab kau tidak terlalu tampan bagaimana ? " kata sungmin

" aku tau itu pasti jawaban bohong mu kan ? "

" belum tentu ~ kau kenapa berpakaian rapi begitu kyu ? kau mau berkencan ? dengan siapa ? " tanya sungmin berbondong – bondong karena sedikit … cemburu ?

" tidak , aku hanya ingin mengajak mu berjalan – jalan … jadwal mu hari ini juga kosong kan hyung ? " tanya kyuhyun

" hmm , memang jadwal ku hari ini kosong … tapi … "

" kau tidak bisa ? " tanya kyuhyun

" ho oh , aku tidak bisa karena ada janji … " jawab sungmin ( bohong ) * boong dikit gapapa kan ? *

" dengan ? "

" teman ku … " jawab sungmin singkat

" oh begitu … yasudah tidak apa .. tidak mungkin aku memaksa , bukan ? " kata kyuhyun

" … "

" yasudah hyung , aku ke kamar dulu untuk mengganti baju .. " kata kyuhyun dan langsung berlalu pergi jalan ke kamar karena merasa cemburu dengan omongan , sungmin ?

Setelah kyuhyun benar – benar sudah ada di dalam kamar dan mengunci pintu nya rapat – rapat , ia malah menggerutu dan marah – marah sendiri …

" ming hyung ada janji ? "

" dengan siapa ? "

" siapa teman nya ? "

" apakah teman nya perempuan ? "

" atau laki – laki ? "

" mereka kenal di mana ? "

" bagaimana bisa ming hyung tidak memberi tahu ku dulu jika dia ada janji ? "

Semua kata – kata itu keluar dari mulut nya , ia bahkan tidak tahu ia berbicara dengan siapa .. pokok nya ia penasaran dengan semua itu ..

" lebih baik aku bergegas ganti baju … huft ~ " kata kyuhyun bermonolog

Selesai dari acara ganti baju , kyuhyun langsung duduk di depan meja yang sudah ada tersedia laptop kesayangan nya … ia nyalakan laptop nya , lalu ia masuk kan password , setelah muncul ia melihat wallpaper nya …

" aku rindu moment ini … " kata nya dan terus memandangi wallpaper nya yang tau nya adalah selca nya dengan sungmin dua tahun lalu (?)

" tapi aku kesal ! saat hyung lebih memilih orang lain dari pada aku , lebih memerhatikan orang lain dari pada ku , lebih mementingkan orang itu dari pada aku ! pokok nya benci semua itu ! " gerutu kyuhyun dan langsung membuka jaringan internet untuk membuka twitter

" bagaimana bisa kau seperti itu ? menyebal kan ! " kata kyuhyun masih menggerutu dan memasuk kan username dan password twitter nya ..

" pokok nya terserah deh ! gamau ngurusin ! " gerutu nya masih berlanjut , dan setelah masuk ke twitter ia langsung meng – klik mention

Sudah terbuka mention nya , ia pun melihat mention – mention para elf dan sparkyu untuk diri nya , dan mulai lah kasus pem – bully an massal kyuhyun

Park Sora ( prksra ) :

' D-1 menuju ulang tahun nya uri magnae ^^ GaemGyu '

Kyuhyun Cho ( DugemKyu ) :

' D-1 Kyu 's Birthday , his very old tomorrow ^^ kkkk ~ GaemGyu '

Hyeraaaa ( hyeraaaa ) :

' Magnae berumur 26 tahun hanya GaemGyu '

' Kyuhyun : 26 tahun 2 + 6 = 8 .. Leeteuk : 31 tahun 3 + 1 = 4 kyuhyun always old ne ^^ *poke GaemGyu '

' D – 1 umur mu 26 tahun ! cepat lah menikahi uri sungmin ^^ GaemGyu '

' Kyuhyun selalu di bully , tapi ia selalu sabar … fighting GaemGyu ^^ '

' besok kau berulang tahun ? umur mu memang 26 tahun besok , tapi ku harap muka mu juga tidak bertambah tua kyu ^^ GaemGyu '

Dan banyak lagi mention – mention para elf dan sparkyu untuk nya yang membuat nya sedikit sebal (?) bagaimana bisa ia selalu ter bully oleh kalangan para elf ?

" hei , bagaimana bisa mereka semua mengejek ku ? umur 26 tahun itu masih muda ! bagaimana mereka menyebut nya itu sudah tua ? " omel kyuhyun

" aku akan memposting satu tweet untuk mereka ! "

ChoKyuhyun ( GaemGyu ) :

" annyeong ^^ aku men – tweet ini karena besok aku berulang tahun ^^ umur ku besok akan bertambah satu ^^ ku harap besok kalian mengucapkan ku selamat ^^ "

TWEET

" nah , ku harap dengan tweet baru ku mereka tidak akan mengejek ku lagi … lebih baik aku bermain starcraft saja haha ~~ ! " kata kyuhyun dan langsung meng – close twitter nya dan membuka program game kesayangan nya , ya .. biasa ' STARCRAFT '

*skip time * 18.00 KST di hari yang sama

" kyunniee ? buka pintu nyaaa ! aku ingin masuk ! " kata orang yang diyakini kyuhyun adalah orang yang tadi pagi sudah menolak tawaran nya untuk berjalan – jalan ya , siapa lagi kalau bukan sungmin ?

" sebentar hyung ! " jawab kyuhyun dan langsung berlari ke ambang pintu untuk membuka kan pintu yang di kunci nya dari tadi pagi

" bagaimana bisa kau sangat tahan di dalam kamar tidak keluar sama sekali dari tadi pagi ? " tanya sungmin dan memegang kedua pipi kyuhyun " kau tidak lapar ? "

" aku tahan saja hyung di dalam jika sudah ada game yang menemani ku … aku tidak lapar sama sekali hyung … " jawab kyuhyun enteng

" jadi karena game kau bisa tahan ber jam – jam di dalam kamar tidak berkutik ? woahh ~ game itu hebat juga kyu … " jawab sungmin sedikit cemberut

" tapi setidak nya aku tidak melupakan mu kan hyung … " jawab kyuhyun dan langsung mengacak – acak rambut sungmin

" aku ingin tidur kyu , dari tadi pagi sampai sekarang aku banyak melakukan kegiatan ~ " kata sungmin dan langsung bergegas mengambil baju dan handuk untuk mandi

" kau … "

" aku kenapa ? "

" tidak jadi pergi dengan teman mu ? " tanya kyuhyun sedikit sinis

" oh , teman yang tadi ku cerita kan ya ? aku tidak jadi pergi dengan nya … tadi ia mengirim pesan kepada ku kata nya ia ada urusan dengan istri nya yang lebih penting ! hahaha ~~ " kata sungmin enteng

" jadi , teman mu sudah ber – istri ? " tanya kyuhyun kaget

" tentu saja , ia teman ku saat sekolah menengah ke atas … kata nya ia ingin bertemu dengan ku karena ingin meminta saran … ia ingin memberi kan suatu kejuan untuk istri nya , tapi istri nya sudah memberi nya kejutan duluan … yasudah akhir nya di tunda kkkk ~ " kata sungmin panjang lebar yang hanya di jawab anggukan beberapa kali oleh kyuhyun

" yasudah , aku mandi dulu kyu … badan ku lengket tidak mandi dari tadi pagi … "

" kau jorok sekali hyung … " kata kyuhyun frontal

" yak ! salah siapa ? kau yang mengunci kamar ! aku jadi tidak bisa masuk ! " teriak sungmin

" kenapa kau tidak mengetuk pintu nya ? " tanya kyuhyun tidak mau kalah

" aku sudah mengetuk pintu bahkan sampai ku pukul – pukul pintu itu ! apa kah kau tidak dengar ? kau terlalu ber konsentrasi dengan game mu , huh ? " omel sungmin dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi membanting pintu

" marah nya cepat sekali … " kata kyuhyun dan langsung geleng – geleng kepala

Saat Sungmin mandi , kyuhyun melanjutkan game nya … mungkin karena hampir selesai , jadi nya ia tidak meng – log out game nya itu … hingga akhir nya sungmin selesai mandi dan keluar dari kamar mandi

" kyu … " panggil sungmin

" ne ? "

" bisa kau matikan game mu itu ? suara nya sangat menggangu ku … " kata sungmin

" sebentar lagi hyung … "

" ayolah , aku ingin segera tidur … "

" ini hampir selesai , kumohon kau bersabar hyung ~~ "

" aish ! terserah kau saja ! " kata sungmin kesal langsung melempar handuk nya ke kyuhyun dan bergegas naik ke atas tempat tidur nya langsung menutupi tubuh nya dengan selimut

" huh ? " respon kyuhyun

" KAU MENYEBAL KAN CHO KYUHYUN ! " teriak sungmin dari dalam selimut

" jalja ming ~~ " kata kyuhyun dan langsung mematikan laptop nya lalu bergegas ke kasur sungmin lalu membuka selimut sungmin dan mencium kening nya " have a nice dream … " dan langsung naik ke atas kasur nya

*Skip Time *

February 3, 2013 09.13

" SAENGIL CHUKKA HAMNIDA CHO KYUHYUN ! " teriakan demi teriakan terdengan di kamar ' KyuMIn '

" huh ? kalian sudah pada bangun ? cepat sekali … " kata kyuhyun langsung bangun dan mengucek – ucek mata nya

" happy birthday kyu ! " ucap Leeteuk dan Kangin

" saengil chukka Cho ! " kata Yesung dan Ryeowook berbarengan

" happy born day ne ! " kata Siwon , Kibum , Heechul , dan Hangeng

" selamat menempuh umur ke – 26 magnae evil ! " teriak Donghae dan Eunhyuk berbarengan

Dan yang terakhir " Happy Birthday Cho Kyuhyun ! Saranghae ! " kata Sungmin sambil membawa sebuah Cake bertulisan ' Happy BirthDay Evil '

" oh iya kyu , tadi aku membuka twitter dan men – stalk elf dan sparkyu yang mention twitter mu … banyak yang mengucapkan ulang tahun loh ! ini lihat saja ! " kata eunhyuk dan langsung menyerah kan handphone nya kepada kyuhyun dan langsung di terima oleh kyuhyun nya

' Happy Birthday Kyu Oppa ^^ I love you ! GaemGyu '

' You is very old today hyung ^^ GaemGyu '

' Make A Wish to Me please ^^ GaemGyu '

' have a nice day in your birthday oppa ^^ GaemGyu '

' selamat ulang tahun ! aku tahu hari ini umur mu bertambah satu dan kau pasti nya bertambah tua ^^ GaemGyu '

' Kyuhyun ! apakah Sungmin mengucapkan ulang tahun mu pertama ? ku harap seperti itu :p GaemGyu '

' saengil chukka GaemGyu :D longlast with imSMl_ ~ '

Dan masih banyak lagi mention yang membuat nya senang atau pun kesal …

" Hei ! mengapa semua orang malah mengejek ku di hari ulang tahun ku ? menyebal kan ! " kata kyuhyun

" itu derita mu sebagai magnae ! hahaha ! " kata Leeteuk

" aku kesal ! mereka itu mau mengucapkan ku atau malah mengejek ku ? "

" mereka ingin mengucap kan kepada mu ulang tahun , tapi karena kau sering di bully … ya jadilah mention – mention para elf dan sparkyu seperti itu … kau harus bersyukur kyu , kalau tidak ada yang seperti itu hari ini aku tidak akan tertawa ! HAHAHAHA ! " kata Heechul

" terserah , yang penting hari ini adalah hari yang tidak akan pernah aku lupakan … oh iya hyuk , bisa aku pinjam handphone mu sebentar untuk men – tweet sekali ? " tanya kyuhyun

" tentu saja , pakai saja "

Setelah meminjam handphone dari eunhyuk , kyuhyun meng – log in account nya dan langsung men – tweet

ChoKyuhyun ( GaemGyu ) :

' Terimakasih ELF ! ^^ aku senang kalian mengingat hari dimana aku lahir ^^ umur ku sekarang sudah genap 26 tahun ^^ ku harap kalian tetap mencintai ku hingga aku tua nanti ^^ saranghae ! '

TWEET

Itulah tweet terakhir kyuhyun di tanggal 3 Februari , mungkin karena terlalu senang atau terlalu kesal … ia akan selalu ingat tweet – tweet dari para elf dan sparkyu itu ….

END

Duh , ending nya aneh ya ? maap deh :p soal nya author udah gatau harus kayak gimana wkwk :p otak author Cuma sampe situ aja … ini epep author bikin satu jam -_- lama ya ? iyadeh maap …

Cerita nya gimana ? author perlu review nih :D gomawo * bully kyu *


End file.
